The Life of The Half Blood Prince
by AlwaysARavenpuff
Summary: Just what the title says: the life of Severus Snape, beginning at a time even before the Marauders, in his abusive home, and ending at his death.
1. Chapter 1: Tears

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so it's probably going to be bad, but we'll see how I do.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling. She is queen and owns all of these characters... I am but a peasant.**

Chapter 1: My House

 **This is right before he meets Lily- so he's like 9 years old.**

The blood-curling screams of my mother were too much for me. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but when he touched her, that's when it broke me. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and let the tears pour down. God, if father saw them he'd go mad. _No, its not my father: not really. It's the alcohol. That's what did this to him-to us, our family.  
_ But I couldn't remember a time when he wasn't drunk. I've seen pictures of a happy family before, when I was a baby, but not since the age of two. After he found out mom was a witch, he went livid- he took it out on her; and then when he discovered I was wizard (mom could only hide my accidental magic for so long), he took it out on me as well.  
After a few minutes the screams stopped. _Good. She must be unconscious_ -he usually stops then. When he didn't come into room after awhile, I realized I was safe- for tonight. I got ready for bed, taking off my shirt, and looking at my newest bruises on my side. That was from earlier today. I was helping mom out around the house and he just lost it. I'm not exactly sure why he loses it anymore. I rubbed it a little and winced: it hurt.  
I quickly got dressed and crept into bed. I didn't want to wake dad up, in case he was sleeping. I shut my eyes and fell into a-luckily-dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud bang. I guess he's up already. I ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

 **Author's note: I know it's a really short chapter, but they'll get longer as I keep going. This could go in two different directions but I'm not quite sure yet which one I'd like to take. Keep in mind this is my first time writing fanfiction so its supposed to be a learning process. Please review and tell me what I can do better ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting her

**Chapter 2: Meeting her  
**

When I came downstairs, I saw broken glass on the kitchen floor and my shaken mother.  
She used to be so beautiful- that was before my father. She thought she loved him, so she married him. And that was the same reason she stayed with him at first. Then, it came clear it was because she didn't have a choice: she had given up. On life. On love. On her family. On me. She looked exactly like me, with her black hair and almost black eye color, but with a darker, duller look in her eyes. She hasn't been herself in years: she used to be happy.  
She was shaking so much, I had to help her get off the floor, but she wouldn't move- she just sat there, staring at the ceiling, and violently shaking. I didn't know what to do- I knew I had to get her out of there and cleaned up before she cut herself more on the broken class.  
She finally stopped shaking and I was able to get her up and to my bed. I dragged her to my bed and cleaned her up a bit, putting some bandages on her. I then went back down the stairs to clean up the glass.  
"What do you think your doing? Where's your mother?" my father yelled, drunkenly.  
I didn't know what to do- I got scared. It was a fight or flight response, which normally never happened- and I chose flight. I ran. Out the door and down the block. And I kept running and I didn't stop until I was at the park and I knew he hadn't followed me.

I hid behind the bushes and started breathing heavily. I can't believe what I just did. I was shocked. I sat there and just started rocking, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.  
 _Oh no. He's gonna kill her. He's gonna hurt her. What have I done? How could I be so selfish?  
_ I couldn't help it: I broke down. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears fall down. My shoulders shook with my sobs and I couldn't stop- I was sobbing uncontrollably.  
Then I saw her. Through the bushes. She was with another girl with brown hair, but she was all I could see. Her fiery red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. I could stare at her all day, but I knew I shouldn't, so I looked away. I turned back just for a second and saw her playing on the swings with her sister- she looked happy. I wish I could say the same.

 **Author's note: Ok, so I think I'm going to do two chapters at a time. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: I didn't know any better

**Thanks a bunch to my anonymous reviewer- I promise I'll do a better job proof reading (or try to).**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything including my soul.**

Chapter 3: I didn't know any better

 **This is about an hour later. Enjoy! ;) (hopefully)**

My sobs eventually stopped and I calmed down enough to know what I had to: I had to go home. I need to make sure my mother is fine. And I have to stop him from doing anything to her. If he lets his anger out on me, he'll ignore her, and she'll be safe for now.

...

"And just where have you been?" my father demanded, spitting out his words. Ah, so he was still drunk. Of course.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't know any better" I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Don't you ever run away from me again!" he bellowed. He proceeded to grab me and throw me hard against the wall. I could feel myself breaking. I started cry, for the millionth time today.

The next day I got dressed in a shirt that would hide my bruises and decided I would try mom's makeup for my face- I wanted to go back to the park: I wanted to see her again.

I went downstairs and looked around. Dad wasn't home- probably out drinking again with his buddies. _Thats fine by me._ _Better there than here._

I saw my mother and went up to her.

"Mom, can I go to the park?" I asked her.

She didn't respond: she sat there staring through me, at the wall. I took that as a yes and as I left, I placed a kiss on cheek.

...

I sat on swings and slowly started to push. Push and pull. Push and pull. Just like how mom taught me years ago, before dad...

I heard a voice interrupting my thoughts, "Tuney look!". And there she was... again. It was the girl from earlier with the fiery red hair, along with the same brown haired girl from before, "Tuney" I suppose. Perhaps they were were good friends-

"LILY! What are you doing? You're not suppose to be doing that-at least not in public! God I can't believe there's a freak in our family. I'm gonna go tell mummy you're a freak!" the young girl, "Tuney" screamed and stomped off. So I guess they're related.

I looked over to see what all that was about and what I saw amazed me: she can do magic! She was showing it to her sister... she's like me- and her family thinks she's a freak as well.

I went to go speak to her: "Hi. I'm Severus".

She frowned at me, probably annoyed at her sister, "Lily. Pleasure to meet you".

"And you as well... I heard what happened. Just so you know, you're not a freak- I can do that too and my mom and entire different world of people".

"Really?" she looked interested now. "What does it mean?"

"You're a witch" I say plainly. Now she looked confused. _I don't understand why. It's suppose to a happy thing-_

"That's not a very nice thing to say" she said, frowning again. Oh no, she misunderstood... took it the wrong way. She must have thought I was joking around with her. _I didn't know any better._ She started walking away, most likely in the same direction as her sister.

"No, wait! Let me explain..." I tried to go after her but she was already gone.

So I went back home, defeated.

 **Author's note: Yes, I do know that something simillar to this last scene happened in the books, but I made up the dialogue, and some other stuff. I know the formats kind of strange... Lame chapter title right? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Witches, Wizards and Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Witches, Wizards, and Hogwarts

 **This is about two or three days later**

Dad still hasn't returned home yet. And mom hasn't talked in days. I'm starting to get worried about her. But then she'll look up and smile at me every now and then, and it'd be fine. I'd be reassured. I haven't seen the girl, Lily, at the park for a few days now, but I go everyday hoping to see to explain and apologize. While I walking to the park today, I heard her and her sister talking again. I guess that'd made up.

"Lily, what if we see that strange guy here again?" the girl Tuney asked.

"He won't be here- it's not like he's following me around!" Lily rolled her eyes.

They got to the park at the same time as me, slightly before. But when they turned around and saw me, they looked shocked. Petunia looked annoyed, but Lily looked angry.

"Are you stalking me?!" she practically yelled.

"No, of course not. I go to the park everyday" I say, which was true. But I did go because I wanted to see her.

"Why were you following me?" she continued, glaring at me.

"I was just walking to the park from my house. It's just a coincidence that we arrived at the same time" I tried again, which again, was true.

"Ok, well in that case... do you want to play with us?" Lily asked. She could tell that Severus was lonely and couldn't help but feel bad. Tuney rolled her eyes.

"Sure". He answered and joined them on the swing. Tuney soon got annoyed and left.

...

"So I wanted to talk to you about what happened last time we talked. You misunderstood what I meant by 'witch'," I began to tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"You and me. We magical powers, that some people don't possess. They're called muggles, but there is a whole of magic that you and I will soon discover. My mother-she was a witch- used to tell me stories about her times at Hogwarts. It all sounds so amazing... and just magical," I smiled.

"What is Hogwarts?" Lily asked uncertain.

"Hogwarts is magical school just for wizards and witches, like us. We get our letters the year we turn 11," I inform her.

"What about Tuney. She's almost 11- will she be getting a letter?" Lily wondered.

I smiled sadly at her, "No, your sisters not magical. She's not like us, and if she ever calls you a freak for it, it's just because she's jealous."

Lily smiled back at me. "Thanks for that... I guess it just wasn't meant to be... oh I hope this doesn't tear us apart-we've been so close, you see," Lily worried.

"I'm sure that if you guys don't let it ruin your relationship, it won't" I reassure.

"Thanks. I really must be heading back home now," Lily said.

"No problem. I probably should too". I responded sadly. We both looked at eachother as we left, green eyes meeting black.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for just reading this, but please review...**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding the Light

**Author's note: Thank you so much to all of my anonymous reviewers:**

 **Thank you for the "after 'say' there should have been a comma". I honestly don't know how to go back to the past chapter and fix it after posting (this is my first fic), but I will pay closer attention to grammatical errors.**

 **I do value all of your opinions, however hate will not be tolerated:**

 **To the guest who wrote "I ship jily not snily its disguisting af hes like an 80 yr old and she is 10 that is rape": it is perfectly ok that you ship jily, there will be jily eventually from Severus's point of view. However, if you don't like Snape at all, this is probably not the right story for you, try reading some jily from maybe the point of view of James. Also, if you had read the books, you would know two things: 1. Snape and Lily are the same age and 2. Snape dies in his late 30s so he never even reaches age 80. Anyway, I never write sex scenes between Snape and Lily, and I never will, though if I did it would never be considered "rape" at all. For those of you who want romantic scenes, I probably will have some summer before 5th year.**

 **Now let's move on to the next hate comment: "This was really good, but snape is ugly and does not deserve to be the main character of anything. Also hes annoying and killed someone." Thank you for the compliment on my writing, but I do again have to stress that if you don't like Snape, you should either read this and reconsider your opinion, taking everthing into consideration, or you should just not read it at all. His attractiveness has nothing to do with anything: it should be about what the character is actually like- his emotions, feelings, and thoughts (weren't you ever taught to not judge a book by it's cover?). Also, the person he killed was A. dying anyway (would have by that time) and B. asked Snape to kill him. If you think he's annoying, just don't read stories about him then.**

 **Again, thank you everyone for taking the time to review my story, but if you're just going to talk hate about characters that I love, please don't because I will fight.**

Chapter 5: Our Place

 **About another month or two later**

"Where are we going, Sev?" Lily asked. That was her nickname for me.

"You'll see! Keep them closed!" I said, referring to her eyes. We entered that little path in the woods I recognized, and I lead her through it and down a hill.

"Ok, we're here. You can look now," I told her.

"Finally!" Lily opened her eyes and rolled them. Then, her eyes widened as they discovered what she was looking at: "Wow! Sev, how'd you find this place? Its beautiful". Which it was- it was like a safe haven in a time a darkness. An open field in middle of the large forest, at the bottom of a hill, with a tree for shade, and even a nearby pond if we wanted to go swimming. A tiny light in a dark room. Just like Lily. _That's probably why I thought she'd like it. She likes good things. That must mean I'm good, right?_

"I was out hiking-" I didn't want to tell her the truth: that I was running away from my father and never stopped at park because he had chased after me that day. If I did she would never look at me the same way again: it would always be those pity glances. Like the ones that neighbors who knew about my situation gave me, and I couldn't handle that: if she looked at me that way too. Like I was a wounded puppy "-when I came across it."

"Oh, that's not a very interesting story," Lily pouted.

"Yeah, but it's the truth," I smiled at her.

...

"Come on, I have an idea!" she said excitedly, her face bright.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," I joked.

"Come on, Sev!" she insisted, grabbing my arm. She pulled me back up the hill and turned toward me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then pointed to the hill, and I realized what we were doing: we were gonna roll down a hill. I havn't done this in years, but it's not something you forget. I lied down and let gravity take me down. _This isn't so bad. It's actually kind of fun._ This is the first time in years that I've felt like a normal kid. Before I even got to the bottom, Lily had already started rolling down. She tumbled into me, with a crash at the bottom of the hill. But it was clear that she loved it: she was smiling, her eyes bright and laughing nonstop. It was such an interesting thing to watch.

...

"Tell me more about Hogwarts," Lily inquired.

"Well... apparently it's huge- like an old medieval palace!" I say excitedly, and she smiled. "It has ghosts that you can talk to, the smartest professors of the century, a deep lake with mermaids, a forbidden forest, and big feasts at every meal! And to top it all off, everyone there treats each other like family, though i suppose it would be many feuding families. You see, there are four houses and each house is like a family. They are your family at Hogwarts," I continue to explain. "and each house has it's own common room and secrets.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry I'm having some trouble with format.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Angry Petunia

Chapter 6: An Angry Petunia

 **This is about a few weeks later. On their way to the park.**

At this point, I had started walking by Lily's house, first, before going the park, and sneaking away had become easier. It was easier to hide bruises, and just pretend to be _normal_ for once. _A kid._ Not someone who has to take care of their mother, or worry about what happens behind closed doors when they're not home. No, that was always in the back of my mind when I was around Lily.

"Tuney, are you coming with me to the park?" Lily asked hopefully.

Tuney came out of her room and got as far as the top of the steps before she saw me. She gave me a long look of disgust and simply said, "no."

"But Tuney, come on! I miss you!" Lily begged. Tuney paid no attention.

"So I guess Tuney's not coming with us, then?" I inferred.

Lily shook her head miserably, as Tuney practically screamed, "Don't call me that! My name's Petunia, for God's sake."

"Ok, sorry," I state, quickly, and unapologetically.

...

We started walking away from the house, and when she knew Petunia couldn't hear them, Lily said sterly, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"You know what! Stop egging her on! You know she doesn't want you to call her that and it's bad enough that she doesn't play with me anymore, but now she hates me!" Lily cried.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. And for the record, I don't think she hates you: it's me she hates. I think she's actually quite fond of you, but she just doesn't know how to tell you she cares," I reassure her.

"I hope so," she sighs.

 **I know this one's really short but I plan for the next chapter to be a lot longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Letter

**Sorry for neglecting you, my few readers... Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: the Hogwarts letter

 **This is about a year and a half later, when they get their Hogwarts letter. Therefore, they are about 11 years old.**

"Oh, Sev! She'll never talk to me again" Lily stressed.

"Yes she will. I think you're just overreacting….. she's your sister! She has to talk to you- you're family" Snape tried to convince her. Ever since getting our letter a few days ago, Petunia's been locking herself in her room, not talking to anyone. Even her parents, who had been so proud of Lily when they found out what she was and what it meant. The only time Petunia ever left her room was to get meals, and apparently she didn't even eat with the family.

"No, Sev…. I just know she won't! How did your family react? You said your mum was witch, but you dad's a… muggle? Like my parents, that is," Lily asked. She didn't seem to realize the look of horror on my face.

"Yeah…. he's a muggle. I guess he already knew, so he just took it like always does. As for my mother….." well I wonder what I could stay- mom hasn't talked in over a year "... I think she's proud," I smile.

"Oh, well that's good! And you don't have to worry about siblings getting mad at you for going away," she complains.

No, I've an alcoholic father and a mother who can't even function on her own anymore. "That's right!" I wink at her. She cracks up, throwing her head up in laughter. I try laugh along with her, but it comes out sounding a bit strange.

She looks at me weirdly and understands that I'm upset: "You ok, Sev?"

"Yeah, can we just change the subject?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" she presses.

"No Lily, not really. Not yet…. I'm… I'm not ready," I try to explain.

"It's fine…. tell me more about Hogwarts. What were the houses again? The concept sounds so cool!" she exclaims, looking excited for the first time today.

"The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," I answer.

"Which house do think you'll be in?" said Lily intrigued.

"I think I'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of my mother's family, where the powerful and cunning go" I stated proudly.

"Oh, what are the other ones?" Lily asked.

"Well there's Gryffindor for the brave," I make a face, "ravenclaw for the intelligent, and hufflepuff for the kind".

"I don't know if I'll fit into any of those. Who decides where I go?" she questioned, clearly worried.

"Um… I'm not sure, my mother never told me- I think it's a test of some kind" I said, sorry I couldn't give her answer because she truly looked so upset.

"Oh, no! Do you think they'll kick me out if I don't get into a house? What if I fail the test?" Lily says, even more worried.

"Don't worry! They would never do that- you were chosen to go to this school for a reason!" I insisted, which was true! "Plus if you don't fit the requirements for all the others, Hufflepuff accepts everyone," I smiled because it was true that hufflepuff accepted the outcasts. I liked getting to comfort her, not the other way around. I can't stand it when people take pity on me.

"You'll probably get Ravenclaw! You're so smart!" I continue. She smiles and I can tell she's already feeling better- she's always so easy to please. There's nothing in her life that could take away her smile for too long.

"Thanks, Sev" she whispered.

As we walked back to her house, we saw her parents were home and went inside to see them.

"Hello Lily, dear. And you too Severus," Mrs. Evans said.

"Hello Mrs. Evans" I say politely. Lily smiles at me because she never understands why I have to act perfect in front of her parents. Honestly, not even I know. Maybe I just need proof that all parents aren't like mine. Maybe, I want to have adults who play the parent role I never had. I don't know.

"Did you kids have fun at the park?" Lily's dad came in and asked.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, while nodded along with her.

"Thats good…. honey, are you staying for dinner?" Lily's mother asked sweetly. What? Is she talking to me. I was confused, no one ever calls me that.

Seeing my confusion, Lily whispers in my ear, "She calls everyone that". Oh, ok. So it's nothing special.

"Um, I'd love to but I don't I can- my parents will probably get worried," I explained.

"Oh ok, well, we'll walk you to the door," Mr. Evans said.

Him and Lily came with me to the door and as I was saying bye, Petunia came out of her room, saw me, gave me one last glare, and slammed the door in her room.

Lily and her father looked distraught, but they both smiled and waved, "Goodbye!"

How could such a nice, loving family with caring parents create such a daughter, who would want to make her sister's life miserable.

…

As I fell asleep that night, I thought about Lily's problems with her sister because it was better than worrying about my own, and I fell asleep much faster.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting guys. Between finals and the stress of moving, I haven't really been able to write much... To be honest, this chapter wasn't even proofread so I am terribly sorry for errors.**


	8. Chapter 8: King's Cross

Chapter 8: King's Cross

 **This probably about a week later.**

"Lily! Come on, dear! We'll be late" Mrs. Evans called to Lily.

"Coming Mom!" she screamed back.

Mr. Evans came into the room with a frown on his face, "Severus, are your parents not coming? I would love to meet them."

"Oh, no, sir! They both work today, but they said to thank you for all that you're doing for me today," I lied.

"That's all right… I guess just write to them when you get to school to tell them that we drove you and you got there safely," he smiled at me.

"Thank you, sir. I will," I promised. He then tried to give another smile except it was pained. And he was giving me _that_ look. And then I knew- despite all of the hiding and sneaking around, _he must know._ T _here is no other reason he'd give me those looks._ _I don't understand why though. I hid it well... Oh, whatever, the point is that he knows- but I don't think he'll tell Lily. I hope not-_

Suddenly Lily came bounding down the stairs, distracting my thoughts, "MOM, I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Wow, think that was loud enough? I don't think the neighbors heard you," I smirked.

"Haha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Petunia, sweetheart, are coming down? We're leaving with your sister to go to the train station? Don't you want to see your sister off?" Mr. Evans tried to persuade the stubborn girl.

Petunia opened her door for a quick second, "Off to that freak school! No way!"

Lily shook her head, "I hope she can forgive me someday."

"She will. I think she just misses having you all the time and this is her way of reacting to it. It has nothing to do with you- you'll see: she'll come around," I promise.

"I hope you're right" she said as she got into the car.

…

"So where is it Sev?" Lily asked looking down at her ticket.

"Where is what?" I ask, uneasy. I was certain I saw Dad here.

"Platform 9 ¾. Are you alright?" Lily looked up to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It should be between 9 and 10," I answer.

"Well obviously, but how do we get there?" Lily snorted.

I had only heard stories: "I don't know."

"Ughhh" Lily moaned. I rolled my eyes and looked behind her to see someone wearing robes.

"Look! Over there! I see another wizard," I turn Lily and her family over to where the other wizards were.

"Good call, Sev," Lily whispered to me. "...Excuse me sir, do you happen to know how to get Platform 9 3/4?

"Oh, of course, why its straight through that brick wall," the wizard smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lily moaned.

"Nope... Look," and he proceeded to show us, by taking his stuff and running THROUGH a wall, disappearing to whatever was on the other side.

Lily and I look at eachother, knowing what we had to do.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Bye Mum. Bye Dad," Lily said and hugged her parents, as they started to tear up.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Thank you again for everything," I give them each a hug.

Then, Lily and I turn back to each other, holding hands as we raced at the door.

 **Guys, I don't think I'm feeling this anymore- I think I'm gonna call it quits on this story: I had a plan, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. Maybe I'll write more at a later point. But look for the next story I'm thinking of writing- I'm a bit more excited for that: it'll be called "The Regrets of the Potions Master". I'm not gonna change his childhood, or time at Hogwarts (I honestly couldn't write romance if my life depended on it)- just his life afterwards. It will start when he asks Dumbledore to protect Lily and the child.**


End file.
